


Strawberry Killua

by Cherrua



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I’m still making it rated M, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe a sex scene at the end, Requited Love, Teenage Drama, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrua/pseuds/Cherrua
Summary: Killua is thinking about giving up relationships. Gon changes his mind and they try to figure things out together. They’re both unsure but eager to learn.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Strawberry Killua

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many chapters this would be and idk if I’ll finish sooo!!!

It was a chilly autumn evening. The wind was blowing fiercely, taking leaves with it. Most normal people would be spending their time inside, cuddled up with each other in warm sweaters... Having a hot drink. Instead of that, Killua and Gon had been bumming around town all evening. It helped him get over his heart being broken once again. As expected... 

They ended up at the playground, sitting in the swings that were quite clearly too small for them. Gon’s cold hands grasped onto the metal chains and slightly trembled against them. He let out a sigh and watched as it had shown clearly in the air. 

“Hey, Gon...?”

“Yeah?”

“Do I really deserve to be happy?” He asked, lightly swinging back and forth. His frown made how he felt all too obvious... Even after everything they’d done today, he wouldn’t be able to shake off that internal loneliness so quick. It couldn’t be replaced by friends or family. He felt undesirable.

“Of course you do! Why would you ask me something like that?”

“She probably left me for a reason. I didn’t provide enough.”

“Why should you have to provide something? Your presence alone should be enough for someone. I mean— it’s enough for me.”

Killua looked over at him for a second and let out a chuckle from deep down in his chest. That was exactly something Gon would say. He could be really sweet like that. It was kind enough of him to take out so much time in his day to hang out.

“You’re right, I don’t know why I feel like this...”

Gon looked back at him, but by the time he did, Killua had looked away. He stood up from the swing and his feet crunched against the wood chips on the ground. 

“I’m not surprised, why wouldn’t you feel hurt? It feels like this has been happening every week.”

“S-Shut up...”

Gon giggled a little and covered his mouth partially. “Sorry. Really though... I want you to be happy, Killua.

“I don’t see why it really matters.”

“Well, it matters to me! S-Seeing you upset, it makes me sad too...” Gon pouted, plopping down onto the ground with a faint rustle. Killua looked over from his spot and decided to get up, sitting right down with him.

“It’s sweet that you care.”

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” Gon shrugged, replying honestly. It may have come across as harsh, but Killua knew what he meant. It wasn’t being done out of pity. 

“Thank you... This will probably be the last time you hear anything like this from me.”

“Why? A-Are you gonna—“

“No no-! I’m not doing anything like that! It’s just, I don’t think I’m gonna be dating anyone for a while.”

Gon sighed with relief. Then... He felt a sudden pain in his chest at hearing that. He shouldn’t care that much. Killua was allowed to make his own decisions, and he couldn’t force him to change his mind. Only subtly could he try to sway his opinion.

“Why not?”

“It never works out with any of the girls I meet.”

“Maybe you’re looking in the wrong places.”

Killua groaned and shook his head. “I don’t want to start searching for a girlfriend. I’m not desperate right now.”

“That’s not what I mean. Sometimes the person you’re looking for is a lot closer than you’d expect.”

“I don’t really have any friends that are girls...”

“It doesn’t have to be a girl.” Gon spoke without hesitation, still seeming calmer than ever. It was only when Killua didn’t respond right away, it gave him chills. The atmosphere was too quiet, even with the blowing wind and crunching leaves all around them. Gon began to tense up and averted his gaze. He’d begun to blush like mad.

“Well... Who would be closer than I expect?” Killua asked, sort of playing along with Gon. He knew damn well what he meant deep down, he just wanted him to admit it. It’s... Not like the thought hadn’t crossed his mind... For all the years he knew him...

“J-Just- could be anyone, really... They could even be with you right now.”

It was so obvious... Should he call him out on that? It was definitely meant to be kept subtle, not some sort of moment to laugh at Gon about. He was super bad at keeping things to himself though. It just surprised Killua, seeing as he’d noticed no hints like this earlier. Maybe he didn’t expect anything before.

“I’d like to meet whoever it is you’re talking about. Are they gonna pop up behind you?” Killua teased, coming in closer by crawling up to Gon. It made his blush situation worsen. 

“Probably not.” Gon said with a laugh. He’d gotten so close, it was clear they both knew what was going on now. 

“Well, who is it? Hm?” 

Every second that Killua came closer, Gon started to feel his heart pound. The faint taste of blood was filling his throat. It wasn’t that he feared rejection, this didn’t seem to be going in that direction. He feared what would come after it. If he was really— ready. Gon had gone on plenty of dates and had a lot of meaningless experiences, this wouldn’t be one of those. Killua’s not a lonely old cougar looking for a young man to distract her from her troubles, nor was he a fisherman who knew too much. Killua was his best friend. This felt important. 

It was important.

No words were exchanged between them. It was Gon’s move. Killua was so close, looking at him expectantly. All he had to do was say it...

Gon came in closer, placing his cold hand on Killua’s now warm cheek. His eyes grew wide and he attempted to pull back a little, Gon wasn’t having that though. He came in closer and pressed their lips together. The feeling was so exhilarating, he only hoped that Killua felt the same. He didn’t pull away; that was a good sign. Butterflies started to invade his chest and make him feel jittery. Gon tilted his head and continued to go in deeper. He wanted just a bit more. Killua was happy to oblige, letting Gon take what he wanted.

When it felt like he got his message across, Gon pulled away. They both looked at each other wide-eyed afterward, quietly gasping for air. 

“That was...”

“Yeah...”

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I guess I didn’t realize it until now. I’m sorry—“

Killua quickly interrupted him with another kiss. It spread heat to his whole body like wildfire. He’d almost didn’t notice before— Killua’s lips tasted like strawberries, and they were so soft. It felt like he was about to melt, like a dripping hot candle.

...

Light shone through the window and hit straight onto Gon’s eye. He furrowed his brow and tried covering his face. No such luck... He should just wake up already. He sat up and yawned, adjusting his tank top. Kissing Killua must’ve just been a dream. A strangely realistic and beautiful one. Maybe he’d make it a reality today.

When he looked around, he blinked a couple times and felt worried. This didn’t look like his house. In fact— these weren’t even his bedsheets...? He slowly looked to his right and gasped, grasping onto the sheet tightly.

Did they— do things?! He peeked under Killua’s blanket and saw he was fully dressed, along with that... It didn’t smell weird by any means. 

Of course, they wouldn’t! It was silly of him to think that. His face went red and he pulled the blanket back down over him. It was even worse. They probably snuggled all night and could barely keep their eyes off each other. Technically that should be good, but... It was serving to make him even more embarrassed than he would be if they did sleep together. Gon had experience with flings, not love. He’d be willing to learn though if that love was for Killua...


End file.
